


Serving Harley

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Character(s), Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Lewie Diaz is growing up and beginning to do things for himself, including getting a part time job at a restaurant where he end up having to serve his older sister Harley and her boyfriend Aidan.
Relationships: Harley Diaz/Aidan Peters, Harley Diaz/Aidan Peters/Lewie Diaz, Harley Diaz/Lewie Diaz, Lewie Diaz/Aidan Peters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Serving Harley

‘Really, why did they have to come here for their date?’ Fifteen-year-old Lewie Diaz whined, as he looked over at one of his tables for the night. When he had gotten a part-time job at a local restaurant, he hadn’t expected any of his family to afford coming here.

While he had been offered a job at his father’s shop like the rest of his siblings, one week of ‘working’ with his dad and twin-brother had quickly made the teenager want away from all of the terrible jokes and the smell of worms. Those would have been fun when he was a pre-teen, when he and Beast had ‘worked’ for Harley there, he had grown up since then much to the delight of his mother and older sister, Rachel. With Lewie having agreed more to be the male model for her men’s line of clothing, which had heavily improved the boy’s clothing choices. 

Before he could get a side-look from his supervisor for the night, the teenager fixed his tie, put a smile on his face and headed for his sister’s table. Ready to be as professional, as he could. Tugging his vest down a little lower, Lewie made sure it was tight with no wrinkles. He walked with grace through rows of tables, dodging busboys and older staff as they cut through the dining room. They all moved in sync, a benefit of three weeks of grueling training just to make sure everyone worked as one on the dining room floor. Lewie saw the kitchen and their own well practiced movements and couldn’t even imagine their training, all the burns and alike.

He cut through with a determined stride, sharp on the turns until he came to the final row of tables leading to the infamous Table 37. 

Two pairs of eyes looked up at once to catch sight of Lewie in his approach. He moved fast until they turned towards each other to chuckle something under hushed breaths. For a moment Lewie faltered. Wondering what had been said. A childish impulse came to demand to know what they said, but Lewie suppressed it. 

“Bonjour,” He began in a delicate accent, despite both knowing it was fake. “Hope it’s a lovely evening for the lovely couple… Have you decided an order?”

“Whoa! Harley, you didn’t tell me Lewie worked here!” Aidan, cute as ever and oblivious to his handsomeness, exclaimed. His grin was wide and friendly but he did not extend a hand. Likely due to Lewie being on the job. “He’s so cute in a little suit, glad we came here rather than that pizza place downtown,”

“I honestly forgot… sorry Lew, I knew you didn’t want any of us coming here…” Harley replied, giving her little brother an apologetic look.

Lewie tried not to be too angry with her. Harley was always stressed now with college, a budding company in her spare time and still living with a chaotic family. Aidan was here free time, so being a little forgetful was to be expected. So he sighed softly to himself then pushed out his chest, tapped his foot lightly to the floor and gave them his best French accent.

“Not a problem.” This encounter was going longer than he’d like. The supervisor expected grace and speed. Lewie clutched his notepad tighter behind his back, feeling the icy gaze. “Have you decided on your order?”

Aidan gave a shrug before looking over at Harley, “Have you decided, babe?”

Harley playfully rolled her eyes. She had picked in advance, “We’ll take the lobster thermidor, please. Sorry, Lewie…”

“Excellent choice, Madam, will there be anything else?” Lewie responded, nodding at her apology.

“A bottle of wine?” Aidan joked, knowing he and Harley were too young to drink. “Nah, that’s all. Thanks man,”

“I’ll go and place your order now.” Lewie nodded at the pair, before the fifteen-year-old headed off to place the order with the chef and return to his other tables. 

Leaving his sister to her date.

Lewie sighed at the end of his shift, stepping out into the cool black night illuminated by a warm glow from the restaurant. His breath floated frosty in the air for a few moments. He looked left and right down the street. Customer and staff cars aplenty, but no sign of the family van. Strange as his mother often arrived an hour or so before he clocked off just so she had some time for herself. However, there was no sign of the van anywhere. He spotted Aidan’s car a short walk away.

‘What are they still here for…? They left an hour ago, they should be home al-’ Lewie clicked and groaned. Of course Harley would say something and get roped into pickup duty, ‘Ugh! Mom, seriously!’

Groaning, the teenager made his way for Aidan’s car. Only seeing the boy in the front seat, which confused him. Since he doubted that Aidan would have taken Harley home yet, enjoying their time alone together. Shrugging, he continued his way.

He stood a little away from the car and waved trying to catch Aidan’s attention. However, the older boy’s eyes were clenched shut. He looked as though to be sleeping, resting back against the headrest with his lips parted slightly. The window was open a crack, so Lewie called out. “HI AIDAN!”

Aidan jolted forward looking shocked, with his hands springing up from his lap. There was another movement, and a flustered Harley jumped up in the passenger seat.

“Oh… Uh, hi Harley. What were you doing down there?” Lewie came closer to the car, giving his sister an odd look. Aidan moved something in his lap before the young boy leaned down to peer into the car, but when Lewie looked at his crotch Aidan’s shirt covered his lap. Feeling curious, he started at the girl, “Um, mom’s not here to get me yet…”

Harley blushed and tried to calm down a little. “I-I uh messaged mom and said we would pick you up… didn’t think you were out this early though…”

“It’s nine o’clock. We knock off dead on time,” Lewie shrugged as he climbed into the backseat. Aidan’s car was small and cramped with barely enough room for even a small fifteen-year-old boy to fit without his knees almost touching his chest. It felt even smaller with Harley’s chair back as far as it would go. “You need to get a bigger car dude…”

“Hey, take it easy on the car!” Aidan whined, “This was my dad’s car… plus I can’t afford a new one,”

There was a collective, disappointed sigh and three began their trip back to the Diaz household.

“So, babe… you staying for a little while to finish off our date?” Aidan whispered in a low voice, a purr in the back of his throat. One hand on the girl’s thigh, tenderly feeling Harley up as she responded by moaning under her breath. Neither trying all that hard to avoid letting Lewie see or hear anything. The smirk on the girls face said it all, their date was far from over.

As soon as Aidan’s car pulled into the Diaz property, Lewie was out of there. Rushing out of there to change out of his suit and get into something a little more comfortable. The fifteen-year-old getting followed by the horned up older pair, who were desperate to get to Harley’s now single room. With Daphne having moved into the garage after a fight with the older girl. He fumbled with his keys nervously hearing them approach but managed to open the door just as they stepped onto the porch. Lewie raced inside and upstairs as fast as his legs could take him. Right past his mother on her third glass of red wine and Beast in the living room playing what would undoubtedly be Fortnite again.

Lewie stopped for just a moment to peek and snickered. “Seriously? I know you want in his pants… but you can’t just LET Christian win… that easy…”

Beast was the first death of the match. His twin heard the snicker so chased a squealing Lewie around the living room for a while with his hands covered in chocolate and sweat, threatening to get it all over Lewie’s suit. Thankfully he escaped to his room unscathed. These were his only clean clothes and Lewie intended to keep it that way.

Out in the hallway there was a thud then the sound of wet kissing. Two bodies shuffling around as they pulled and tugged at each other’s clothes and bodies.

“Get a room!” Lewie shouted. 

“We’re getting there!” Aidan chuckled before fiercely kissing Harley. He wanted her now. “Since it’s closer, maybe we could just borrow yours?”

“Don’t be gross, Aidan!” Slumping against his door to bar it from the pair, Lewie listened to their lips pressing together and their tongues go to war. He softly whined as arousal built up in his chest, Lewie’s cock hard in his pants. It had been hard since getting in the car, trapped uncomfortably in his pants with no release. The teen had known what his sister had been up to, but unlike his siblings he wasn’t going to snitch on the happy couple.

Then the sounds stopped. He’d be lying to say that wasn’t a disappointment. Still the teenager was hard and needed to jerk off. However, when he tried to imagine something hot while rubbing himself the only picture that appeared in Lewie’s mind was of Harley’s lips moving up and down along Aidan’s meaty cock.

With a gulp, Lewie throbbed. ‘Oh god, I can’t be imagining Harley like that…! Wh-why is it so hot…?’

Trying to ignore it, the teenager snuck out of his room. Since they weren’t around he headed into the bathroom. Hoping that a nice shower would manage to calm him down before he began jerking it off to the thoughts of one of his sisters.

His hopes were dashed. Whenever he touched his dick, Harley appeared in his mind. Her smooth caramel tanned body and soft lips, the girl looking beautiful and wet as she sucked on his dick. Lewie stroked faster but the thought refused to leave. He exited the shower harder than when he entered, a good tent in his white towel. 

Muttering, Lewie walked past Harley’s door. Then stopped.

“Ungh…!” 

‘Oh my god! Aidan’s m-moaning…’ His heart thumped and cock throbbed. 

He wanted to bolt and leave these two to it and hopefully bleach the memory out of his mind, but he found himself unable to move from that spot. Listening to the sound of Aidan’s hot mixture of grunts and moans. Leaning in close with laboured breathing, pressing his ear to the door. But the door was open just enough to push against his curly hair, giving way to a view Aidan found irresistible.

Aidan was behind Harley’s bed butt naked, his ass nice and toned. It flexed when he thrust forward then softened as the lacrosse player pulled back, an act that turned Lewie on more than it should. Lewie peered in further to see Harley on her knees, with Aidan’s arm draped around her shoulders holding the girl up as he pounded against her, burying a thickness deep into his sister from behind. The teen knew what was going on, he had been with a couple of girls and was experienced a bit with girls on their knees, but it wasn’t that, that shocked him.

Instead, it was that Harley was blindfolded.

Aidan had total control as he slammed Harley’s pussy or ass, holding Harley back against his muscular chest. Her lips were wide with pleasure, the air fucked from her lungs in short pants. With the thickness Aidan was ramming inside, Lewie wasn’t surprised. 

“Ungh, fuck yeah baby!” He growled to the blinded girl, right in her ear. From his vantage point Lewie could see Harley shudder. “You’re so fucking tight around my dick. Mmm, I'll blow my load right in your hole!”

“Y...y-yessss! Don’t waste it!” Harley’s voice was broken and slutty, affecting the young pervert.

“Damn right I won’t be wasting it, you know I like your throat coated and your pussy dripping full of my nut…” Aidan purred lustfully. 

Harley’s hips jerked, moving along his thickness. Lewie couldn’t get a good look at the size, with the pair barely pulling out before slamming hard inside. “Pl-please, Aidan… harder!”

“Mmm you are such a sexy little slut for my cock, aren’t ya Harls…” Aidan smirked, fucking the girl harder.

Harley couldn’t manage to speak as Aidan suddenly picked up the pace. She screamed as waves of euphoria crashed over her body and pushed her over the edge again and again. Her sweet, sticky honey dripped onto the sheets, drooling around Aidan’s girthy member. Lewie could see her stomach bulge slightly when the boy thrust inside. A hot view that rivalled Aidan’s flexing ass; With Lewie unable to pick what he wanted to stare at more. However, he never got the chance to pick as Aidan’s hand slipped from around Harley.

He pushed her front forward and the girl began to scream into the sheets when Aidan really started to fuck her. His balls slapping against Harley each time he drove his huge dick deep inside her. As their bodies came together with a rough pace, Lewie couldn’t help but grab his cock through the towel. Moaning softly in arousal.

The door creaked slightly, catching Aidan’s attention. He peered over to see Lewie, with the teenagers locking eyes. To Lewie’s shock, Aidan’s smirk grew and he started to ram Harley’s pussy with longer thrusts. Now he could see the older boy’s length and was utterly stunned. 

“Ngh! Beg for my cock, my latina slut!” Aidan demanded fucking the boy’s sister. His eyes locked onto her little brother as he said every word to the boy’s older sister and pounded her harder than ever.

Harley panted and begged with broken words. “Ah! Oh- go-god! Fuck! Me! FUCK BABY!”

“Oh don’t worry baby, you are going to get it…” Aidan purred, motioning for the fifteen-year-old boy to enter the room and get a close up view of this.

Lewie’s lips trembled nervously before walking into the bedroom. His chest felt heavy and cock straining the fabric like he was about to shoot just watching Aidan work his sister’s hole. The teen stood there in the room, watching for a little while. Just enjoying the hotness of his blindfolded and completely naked older sister, having her pussy pounded by the lengthy cock of her boyfriend. With the closer view, he got a full view of his sister’s naked body with his eyes opening wide and his mouth leaking a little drool from the view.

Her naked body was breathless beauty.

Wearing a grin after noticing that Lewie was checking them out, Aidan reached over and yanked off Lewie’s towel. Rolling his eyes when the boy covered up. He whispered softly, “What? Don’t want me seeing your meat? C’mon, let’s see what the little Diaz is packing!”

“I’m not that little…” Lewie whispered back, the fifteen-year-old making sure his sister wouldn’t hear him as he removed his hand and revealed his cock to her boyfriend. Impressive Aidan a little with the teenager’s good sized around six-inch cock.

“Damn… bigger than I was at your age, I think! Not as hairy though,” To mask his words, Aidan rammed Harley rougher so the slaps of skin were too loud for her to hear them. “You want a turn?”

“I keep it trimmed… otherwise it’s too wild…” Lewie revealed with a shrug, before blushing. “I-I… uh… she’s my sis...” 

Aidan didn’t give much of a choice as he slid out of Harley’s gaping hole and stepped aside, leaving only one hand to rub her ass. Massaging her gently to give the impression he was still there. “Mm, I don’t hear a begging slut… just a toy moaning. Come on babe, you know that I love you begging for my cock to pound that pussy of yours...”

“Wh-why did you pull out! Put it back, daddy, fill me with your dick!” When Harley said ‘daddy’, Lewie moaned softly. “Mmm, you like that?”

“Mmm fuck yeah, beg for me babe…” Aidan rolled his eyes at the boy as he responded. “Come on… be her daddy, Lewie. Give your sister your big cock...”

Lewie would be lying to say his heart wasn’t pounding as he lined up behind Harley. Feeling it thump in his chest, the fifteen-year-old pressed up against Harley’s dripping honeypot. However, as he heard a moan escape his sister’s lips, he stopped.

“I-I can’t…” He started but suddenly there was a weight on Lewie’s back and a cock between his cheeks. Aidan pushed him forward, past the tight ring and inside Harley’s pussy. The final part of Lewie’s heterosexual virginity was gone, enveloped now in the warm wetness of Harley’s hole. “O-oh… my god…”

“Mmmmm that’s it… fuck me…” Harley moaned out, as the length began slipping deeper inside of her. Unaware of it no longer belonging to her boyfriend.

“Don’t stop till you cum inside her.”

Lewie’s moans were soft and low as he rocked in and out of Harley’s pussy, feeling the hole tighten around him. He was amazed that even after Aidan’s thickness she was enjoying this and managed to squeeze him this tightly. A moment ago the girl looked like she had been gaping beyond repair but already she felt like a vice. A vice he would struggle to last within.

“Y-You two are fucking raw? W-what about if you get her…” Lewie panicked a little, as he realised that he went in bare.

“If it happens… it happens. My dad’s loaded so baby care is guaranteed!” Aidan whispered into his ear, while moving his hand down to squeeze the boy’s young ass, firm and flexing in his grip. “Even if her little brother is the sexy baby daddy…”

Lewie pounded Harley’s pussy hard, trying to match Aidan’s roughness. He fell short but Aidan was there holding his ass to push the boy harder. Soon enough those familiar slaps of skin filled the room and echoed in their ears. Beast heard it walking past but was too grumpy at Fortnite to consider peaking. He also had no desire to watch Harley having sex, even if it was with the stud and fequent visitor of his sexual dreams, Aidan Peters.

Turned on by his sister’s cries of pleasure drove Lewie deeper inside her. His smooth crotch pressed to her round ass when he thrust inside. It still felt weird to be inside her and feel Aidan’s hand on his butt. Nobody had squeezed him from behind like this, so he was shocked at the turn on. A thumb rubbed between the cheeks slowly, making his moans a little louder. Fucking Harley roughly failed to distract, despite how tight and hot her pussy was around the boys six-inches.

“Mmm! Aw fuck, b-baby…” Harley screamed when Aidan’s hand came down on her ass. However, that was impossible. There were two hands on her hips already, and come to think of it, that cock inside her felt a little smaller. She pushed up from the bed but Aidan’s firm hand pushed her back down. “A-Aidan!! That’s not you! Who is that!”

“The cock about to knock your hole up!” Aidan smirked as he grinded into Lewie’s ass. So smooth and firm.

“Babeeeee, you didn’t invite your friends over again, did you! You know my folks would kill us if they catch us… and TJ just can’t fuck pussy right…” Harley whined, flexing around the cock and judging it to be similar enough to the one belonging to Aidan’s best friend and basketballer TJ Kippen. Who she was beginning to doubt was as bisexual as he claimed.

“Maybe I did, maybe I did… Oh, did I tell you TJ got a boyfriend?!” Aidan exclaimed too casually, before spanking the girl roughly for picking on TJ.

“Oh, he finally grew some balls and asked him out?” Harley questioned, moaning as Lewie’s thrusts moved into a harder pace. “Bout time…”

“Mmm, anyway, I bet you would fucking love me to invite over the lacrosse team again!” Remembering that night when some sixteen boys came around for a chance at Harley’s hot Latina body made the boy release a guttural groan. Humping Lewie harder as his mind replayed the sight over and over. All his friends couldn't get enough of Harley’s body. Aidan moaned, the teen fighting a chuckle when he saw the shocked look on Lewie’s face and said boy’s whispered: ‘Really?’

“Sooooo many big cocks…” Harley moaned almost sluttily as numerous boys pounded her pussy, one after another. Filling her to the brim until their cum was leaking onto the floor below. Aidan enforced condoms at first, but they would have ran out fast. However, he was very quickly tied to a chair and all the boys laid their claim over his slutty girlfriend. They ripped condoms off, threw them aside and came raw in his girlfriend. With another moan of pleasure from the memory, Harley muttered: “Still can’t believe your massive cock was one of the smallest…”

“Mhm, I couldn’t believe you sucked every cock there…” Aidan grinned, giving his girlfriend a playful spank. “It was hot as fuck…”

Lewie couldn’t take it anymore. This was too hot. “O-o-oh holy… fuck I’m gonna…!”

However, the sound of his cry of pleasure had Harley’s eyes widening behind the blindfold. As she felt the fifteen-year-old’s cock firing load after load of his thick cum into her pussy, the girl screamed out in a mixture of shock and pleasure: “LEWIEEEEEEE!”

Fucking slow and deep inside, Lewie used the head of his cock to push the cum deeper inside. Harley’s pussed was painted with his cum. “Mmm… uh- I’m sorry, Harley… he made me-”

The girl didn’t respond, breathing heavily from having her pussy filled by her little brother. With words only coming, when she felt Lewie beginning to pull out, with the girl gulping and whispering. “S-Stay.. don’t pull out…”

“O-okay…” Lewie whispered, blushing a little.

Aidan smirked at her and helped push Lewie back in until he was balls deep. “Take her blindfold off, stud.”

Reaching up, Lewie slowly eased the blindfold off. His eyes meeting his sisters, as they saw each other in the light of what had just happened. As it slipped free she leaned up, taking a matter of seconds before Harley’s lips met Lewie’s in a soft, passionate kiss. Neither knew quite what to do but their bodies took over. Their lips fused together as one with a sensual passion, each letting their tongues slip into each other’s mouths to meet for the first time. They kissed with no mercy and no hesitation, beginning to explore each other as Lewie’s dick drooled in the girl.

“Oh hell yeah babe, make out with your little studly bro!” Aidan grinned, rubbing the young boy’s ass.

The siblings found themselves ignoring Aidan’s comments focusing on their kiss, their eyes closing as they pushed every bit of love they had into the deep lip-lock.

Aidan shrugged as he pulled away from Lewie’s smooth ass. Just enough to let his cock slip down and prod the boy’s tight, virgin entrance. This did nothing to stop Aidan from rubbing the tip along the crack and pressing down on the tight hole, eager to slip inside and pound not one but two Diaz that night. Feeling the prodding, Lewie reached back and pushed Aidan’s cock away from his ass. Wanting to focus more on his sister at the moment, then losing that virginity.

With a growl the dominant older boy grabbed his dick and pressed it back to the hole with enough force to almost break inside.

Lewie was lifted up a little from the floor and moaned into the kiss, losing just enough focus for Harley to slide her tongue deep. She took over his young mouth while Aidan took domination over his body. Both these older teenagers were going to use him like a toy for their pleasures.

“Wa-wait!”

“You want to fuck my girl, I want to fuck your ass… fair trade, right Harls?” Aidan grinned playfully, but kept his rough grind.

“Mmm, yeah I think so, too. It would be so hot, he’s wanted you for years!” The girl admitted with a moan as his cock moved inside her pussy. “Won’t shut up about your butt!”

“W-what?” Lewie blushed, his cock throbbing inside of his sister’s pussy.

“Like you stop talking about his dick! You saw it one time in the shower, baby,” Aidan pulled Lewie down hard. The spit and juice around his dick made it too slick and by accident he deflowered Lewie’s anal virginity. It was tighter than Harley had ever been. “Oh- Holy… shit!”

“A-A-Aidan…” Lewie cried out, the pain of having his anal virginity invaded for the first time. The fifteen year-old’s cries slowly turned into groans and grunts as he attempted to will his ass to get used to the thick length.

Aidan growled with pleasure as the heat and tightness wrapped around his cock. The fleshy hole constricted around his meat, milking Aidan for all he had. In spite of himself the teenager took Lewie by the hips and forced himself deeper inside. His thick cock head stretched Lewie for the shaft as he forced it further into the stunning hole. 

“You should have seen him… even soft, he looks big…” Harley admitted, shocking Lewie. With the boy wondering how long she had watched him during that one time in the shower. “Guys? Why did you go quiet?” 

“He… h-he’s…” Lewie felt Aidan’s jungle against his ass, then the cock withdrew. Every single inch sliding out of his stretched hole, but the ring caught its tip and Lewie let it pull him out of Harley. Like a pro Aidan stopped before either could slip free, then rammed back inside Lewie. “AGH! HE’S IN ME!”

“Aidan! At least prep the boy…” Harley giggled, as she reached up and pecked her little brother's lips. “He’s been craving your ass, since you two danced together…”

Groaning as the cock pounded his tightness, Lewie permitted a small moan. It felt huge inside, maybe bigger than it looked. “H-he… d-d-did… with your slut j-juices, Harley!”

Smirking, Harley nipped at her brother’s bottom lip, while wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer. “No calling me a slut, stud.”

Rather than say anything, the boy pulled out of Harley, then slammed back inside her. Fucking his big sister deeply, making sure every inch was inside Harley’s sweet hole. She felt so wet and warm, with the walls convulsing around the young boy’s dick needily. Lewie thrust in and out faster, turned on by her desire for more.

“Ungh, fuck yeah! Fuck your big sis, Lewie… Pound my pussy!” 

The word of the trio fell into lust filled moans and the slaps of two sets of balls against skin. With Harley moaning happily as she rocked along her brother’s good sized six-inch cock, using her hips to take the boy. Her breasts bounced as the boy plowed the hole, leading Lewie to lean over her and grab them in both hands. As he was fucked into Harley, the boy squeezed her soft tits. 

Aidan smirked seeing the younger boy playing with Harley’s tits, and gave Lewie a playful light spank on the ass for it. The smirk grew from the younger boy’s yelp, with the yelp turning into a loud moan as the brown-haired older boy gripped the young teen’s hips and began slamming the now formally virgin boy’s tight hole. The boy planning on filling the only other Diaz that could get his motors going. But the thought of that sexy young body was overridden by the vice-tight ass around his cock that needed a good plowing. So Aidan picked up the pace; Lewie felt like there was suddenly a jackhammer in his ass with the speed and force used to fuck him, letting his lips widen as he screamed with pleasure. Begging loud for Aidan not to stop.

With the speed and force of their fuck picking up, none of the trio could hold back. Aidan never came before Lewie joined, and the boy was getting pleasure on both sides. In a matter of minutes Lewie and Harley were dripping with hot white spunk, running down their legs. Harley was already making mental notes to buy another test strip, especially since Aidan had already fucked her before going into the restaurant. When Aidan didn’t shake his hand earlier than night, he had really been fingering the cum out of Harley and eating it when nobody was looking. As the trio came down from their joint orgasm, the heavily breathing boy’s eased out of their respective filled holes before climbing tiredly onto the bed with Harley, wrapping their arms around the older girl.

“That… was…” Lewie started breathlessly.

Harley managed a response, with her own breathless voice. “Intense...”

“You two are such pussies,” Aidan chuckled, stroking his meat. Still throbbing and hard for them both to see. “I could go for another round,”

“You’re not the one who worked an entire shift then came home and fucked two loads… into his sister” Lewie muttered, still shocked at what he had just done.

Aidan’s smirk didn’t falter. “Nah, but I’m the guy who can go a full lacrosse game then come home and fuck his girl and cousin a few times before even taking a shower… but you were super sexy as a waiter. Can I fuck you in it some time?”

“Um… maybe…” Lewie blushed, not sure if he wanted to be fucked in the ass again but not against the idea either.

At the same time, Harley muttered: “You stank that day… badly…”

“Says the girl licking my pits for an hour,” Aidan playfully grinned as he pulled them both into a quick cuddle. 

This brought him close enough to Lewie to press their lips together with a deep passion that took the young boy off guard. He hesitated but Aidan continued to kiss, forming a rhythm against the boy that Lewie soon fell into. Making out with a slow intensity before Aidan’s tongue slid across the boy’s lips, which parted for him to slide inside ready to take total control.

Breaking the kiss with a grin, Aidan added: “Now our sexy little waiter, it’s time for you to go so I can really destroy your sister’s sweet pus.”

“Wh-what!” Lewie argued, “But I want to help! Y-you can even fuck me again!”

Try as he might, the naked little boy was pushed out into the hallway with a hardon. The boy tried to hide it, as his mother walked past him muttering ‘goodnight’ with barely an eye batted to her naked son. He wasn’t her first son to be seen like this, Ethan had a very large habit of showing up naked and hard. Most often at her door ready to really say goodnight.

And it was a good night.


End file.
